Katrina Lavell
)]] )]] Name: Katrina Lavell Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Music (singing, songwriting, audio mixing and recording), school choir, playing the ukulele, dancing (dance team), social media, fashion styling and makeup, shopping Appearance: ''' Katrina Lavell is 5'5" tall and weighs 123 pounds. Her body is lean and toned, owed to her regular diet and exercise routine. She is white with a slight, healthy tan. Her skin is free of blemishes and acne. Her hair is chocolate brown and long, reaching her mid back. She has blue eyes, a small nose, and pink lips. Her body is very straight, with few curves and small breasts. Her ears are pierced and she generally wears earrings. Katrina is very fashion conscious. She doesn't stick to one style and can change her preferences quite regularly, often trying to emulate various pop stars as closely as she can, with some personal touches and flair. Typically, she prefers to wear separates, such as a shirt or blouse with a jacket or cardigan. She prefers skirts to pants, although she will wear pants if it's colder. She also prefers high heels to flats, although she'll more often wear flats to school. She also likes to accessorize, usually having something in her hair (such as headbands, ribbons, hair clips, barrettes, etc.) and wearing various necklaces, earrings, and rings. Katrina is very conscious of the school dress code and dresses to follow the rules, while also pushing the limits as much as she can in regards to skirt length and visible straps. On the day of the abduction, Katrina was wearing an large, open light-colored denim jacket that reaches past her waist, a pink t-shirt with "KL" printed in large, block white letters on the front that reaches just slightly above her waist, a mid-thigh length dark denim skirt, and black, thigh-high suede boots. She was also wearing a silver, metal cat ear headband, silver studs in her ears, a small black choker, cat eye eyeliner, and had her hair tied in a high ponytail. '''Biography: Katrina Elizabeth Lavell was born August 6, 1999 to Harper and Andrew Lavell. She was their first child, followed by her younger brother, Russell, two years later. The Lavells are a wealthy family in Chattanooga, with Andrew owning several properties in the area and renting them out to local businesses, while Harper is a motivational speaker who has written two books and gone on tours. Katrina grew up well-off and with everything she could want. It was from an early age that she discovered a love of performing, always singing around the house and putting on shows for her family. She liked to watch singers and dancers on TV and wanted to be like them. Her mother decided to enter her into a talent show at a local festival when she was four, and Katrina was second runner-up. This motivated Katrina to try her hardest to become a singer, and her parents obliged. Katrina began taking vocal and dance lessons when she was four and would continue these through her childhood. To her, these classes allowed her to do what she found to be extremely fun and allowed her to imagine she was like a lot of her early idols, like Beyonce and Avril Lavigne. Katrina was extremely dedicated to these classes and would often practice them even if she didn't have a class that day. This also started to fuel Katrina's competitive state of mind, as she often wanted to show up other kids in recitals and get leading roles in dance performances. Katrina wanted to be the best, and to her this meant trying as hard as she could to be the best. In school, Katrina tended to gravitate towards girly girls and avoid boys and less feminine interests. In her friend groups, Katrina was a nice, if a bit excitable and loud, person. She didn't do as well in her classes because she would often find herself daydreaming or fell behind on homework. After some troubles, her parents made it clear she'd have to cut back on singing and dance classes if she couldn't keep her grades up or do her work on time. Because of this, while Katrina spends a lot of time taking her lessons, she always tries to ensure she's staying on top of her studies so that she doesn't have to deal with any punishments for falling behind. As she got older, Katrina wanted to find more ways to branch out as a musician. She saw a video of a girl her age playing ukulele online, and that made Katrina want to learn to play. To her, the ukulele was much cuter and different compared to playing the piano and guitar, and she thought she'd stand out more if she played something less traditional. She got a ukulele for her tenth birthday and taught herself to play. She began to regularly practice playing the instrument alongside her other interests. It was also around the time she entered middle school that she began to pay attention more to her appearance. Her mother taught her how to wear makeup and helped her learn how to style herself. Katrina began to follow fashion magazines and blogs in order to learn more about styling and makeup. She tends to follow popular brands and trends and isn't too loyal to one brand over the other. The brands she tends to gravitate towards clothing brands like Guess and Diesel, and makeup brands like MAC cosmetics. Katrina came to enjoy it because she started to find it fun how much she could play with her appearance and how she could constantly build upon her style. By the time she entered high school, Katrina was in high gear to fulfill her dreams. She moved her singing and dance lessons to school clubs in order to find more places to perform and more people to perform for. She joined the school choir and school dance team in her freshman year and has kept up with them since. It was also in high school that she began to put her music online. She started a YouTube account and began to upload videos of her performances online. Seeing as her first videos were rough due to poor editing as camerawork, Katrina decided to look into the best ways to record and upload music to the internet. She got a video camera and some audio recording equipment for Christmas and quickly taught herself how to use them, with a lot of trial and error involved. She also found audio mixing programs that helped her better record and mix music. It was also in this time she decided to try writing her own music. She had enough experience that she decided to try recording her own work and taught herself the fundamentals of song writing. As a result, her YouTube channel and Soundcloud are a mix of covers and original material. She also began to develop several social media accounts so she could connect with other musicians online and develop her own brand. She regularly updates accounts on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram to show off her new music and promote her work. She has also released her first album on iTunes at the end of her junior year and tried promoting it. She has made a few sales, but not enough for attention, although she continues to promote it as she works on other material. As Katrina nears the end of her senior year, she is still trying to figure out what kind of musician she wants to be and how to differentiate herself from other musicians. She has started to experiment with her personal style by emulating various pop stars from different eras in their clothing and performance styles. So far she has emulated musicians like Doris Day, Joni Mitchell, Cyndi Lauper, Britney Spears, Madonna, and Kate Bush, and continues to regularly mix things up, usually lasting a few weeks as each person. At the end of her senior year, Katrina found herself in an Ariana Grande style period, and continues to emulate the star during the senior trip. This also involves a lot of shopping and makeup work, something she has the funds to do thanks to her hefty allowance. She likes to shop locally for vintage clothing but also frequents online stores. Her parents have noticed her regular shopping sprees and tried to cap how much money they give her, forcing her to rely more on discounted items or saving up for particular items. Katrina's home life is good as she enters her senior year. She and her mother have a great relationship, as her mother tends to be her biggest supporter and fan. Her dad dotes on her, but he is also the toughest on her staying focused on her goals and schoolwork. He has been harsh on her if she falls behind in her studies or spends too much money, so Katrina often has to study hard or do chores and favors for his approval on some matters. She and her brother don't get along too well seeing as she's loud and girly and he's quiet and academic. They do love one another, but they don't have much of a relationship. At school, Katrina mostly hangs around with girls in her clubs or who are of a similar temperament to her. This means she goes for fashion and artistically driven girls and not so much quiet nerdy kids. To some, Katrina can be a bit loud and obnoxious, particularly because she's been known to snap at people if she's stressed or annoyed. She has gotten into some spats with girls, but none of them turn physical as Katrina is afraid of physical confrontations. If she feels she's in danger, Katrina will run away or try to avoid it, usually letting her ego crumble. Most times she gets close to physical conflict, Katrina usually crumbles instantly and can be prone to panicking if situations escalate, stammering and shaking until she's certain the situation has deescalated. In her classes, Katrina tries her best to keep an A-B average. Her best courses are electives, particularly her music and dance classes. For core classes, she does her best in English and history. She has struggled with science and math, subjects her father has been much harder on when she falls behind. She can usually do well in these classes if she studies hard the night before a test, so she's able to at least get passing grades in those classes. For boys, Katrina has tried dating, but so far nothing has stuck. She tends to go for attractive, popular boys for flirting and dates. Part of why Katrina's dating life hasn't succeeded comes down to nerves about intimacy and affection. Although she tries to have an air about her, she actually finds it really hard to initiate physical contact with boys, so most relationships end quickly. Privately, Katrina has also considered a possible attraction to women as well, although aside from some playful kissing with some female friends, she hasn't fully gone out with a girl, nor has she decided if she's bisexual or not, but she has considered it a possibility and isn't afraid to pursue a relationship with a woman if she thinks there's a strong enough connection. She has kept this to herself and hasn't discussed it with any friends or family, as she isn't certain if it's anything to announce openly. Katrina's plan after high school is to go to Los Angeles for college, as she recently was accepted into University of California, Los Angeles' music program. Her family fully supports this decision as they have with most of her interests, and believe she has worked hard enough to earn the chance to study on the West Coast. She plans to study music and hopes to use this time to audition for record labels and hopefully get a deal. She's also looking into the technical side of the business, as she has found herself enjoying songwriting and audio mixing. While she can find audio mixing work tedious at times, she's come to enjoy finding all the ways to strengthen and improve her work, while also using it as a way to experiment with new styles. If she can't be a pop star, she hopes to be a songwriter or a music producer. Advantages: Katrina is a very hard worker and extremely goal driven. She is in good shape from her dance classes and keeps up with her exercise routine regularly. Disadvantages: Katrina can be a bit loud and obnoxious, which could drive away potential allies and can also into get combative situations with others. Katrina is also quite cowardly and will try to avoid any physical confrontations if she can, and can fall into a panicked state if she senses she's in danger or if stressful situations escalate quickly, resulting in trouble speaking and physical shaking. Designated Number: Female Student No. 016 --- Designated Weapon: Nodachi Conclusion: She's style, she's grace, she's gonna get shot in her fucking face as soon as she opens her stupid mouth to the wrong person. Cool weapon, though. - Veronica Rai The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Laurels '''Kills: 'Yuko Hayashibara 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Nodachi (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Katrina, in chronological order: V7 Pregame: *Touched for the very first time *Let's Get Physical! *This Woman's Work *I've Got One Less Problem Without You The Trip: *Room 816: You Need a Bad Girl to Blow Your Mind V7: *Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' *LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOYZ WHERE WE DROPPIN’ *Freedom is a fleeting dream, an ephemeral hope, a transient wish in the wind. *One Taught Me Love, One Taught Me Patience... *The Girls Made of Soot, Blood and Plastic *Beat the Devil Out of It *Made My Decision to Test My Limits *Party Like It's 1999 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Katrina Lavell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students